


Little Touch of Leo in the Night, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: I think the title's pretty self explanatory, don't you?  spoilers: post-ep365 Days.





	Little Touch of Leo in the Night, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

title: A Little Touch Of Leo In The Night   
author: elicesmithus  
pairing: jed/leo   
rating: R for references to sex   
catagory: drabble   
archive: big block of cheese, sure the rest, ahkay just ask   
spoilers: post-ep 365 days   
disclaimer: yeah, i own this. i'm really john wells and y'all don't know it. i'm also the easter bunny in disguise.   
summery:i think the title's pretty self explanatory, don't you?   
notes:that last scene in 365 days really made me think. if y'all are familier with will shakespeare's Henry V, you'll recognize the title. i haven't been getting any feedback anywhere lately, so i'm hoping y'all aren't sick of me. lemme hear from you!:)

**A Little Touch Of Leo In The Night by elicesmithus**

They talked into the night. Big dreams. Little ideas. Nothing was discarded. By the time they left for their homes to snatch a few hours of sleep, they were all feeling an emotion they hadn't felt in years. Hope.

Leo and Jed watched them file out. There was silence between the two of them for a few minutes. There was no need for words as Jed placed his hand on Leo's shoulder and led him to the residence. They were in perfect accord as they gently undressed down to their boxers and undershirts and climbed into bed together. They lay in eachother's arms for a moment, then Jed's voice cut through the silence.

"'Ya know, my doctor, who's also my wife, happened to clear me for certain 'activities', as she calls it." He lifted his head and grinned at Leo. "'Ya wanna?"

He saw Leo's answering smile in the dark. "Promise not to kill me?"

Jed chuckled. "No guarantees."

It was slow, they didn't have the energy to really go at it. It was gentle, they both were seeing doctors too often to leave marks. It wasn't a long, drawn out affair, they just didn't have the stamina for that right now. Parts of it were painful, reawakening nerves and a ten inch scar on the chest will do that to you. But, it was still loving. The fire was still there. And they were both completely satisfied at the end.

They lay in silence once again and Jed started to drift off to sleep. He was awakened by a chuckle in the dark. He looked down at the man using his chest for a pillow and said, "I don't find what we just did particularly humorous. What are you laughing at?"

Leo smiled into the dark. "A fort? What the hell made you think of a fort?"

Jed just sighed. "The way everybody came to you today and left feeling better. It kept reminding me of that quote from Henry V."

"Which one?"

"'So that, mean and gentle, all beheld, as may unworthiness define, a little touch of Harry in the night.'"

There was a snort. "The only one who got a little touch of Leo was you."

Jed smiled and kissed the top of the sandy head laying on his chest and whispered, "And that's just the way I like it."

END 


End file.
